The New Trio
by CBRK
Summary: What happens when not one, not two, but three new, and very hot, campers arrive at Camp Half-Blood? Things take a turn for the sexual as Myles, Taryn, and Kaia turn heads at their new home. Follow them as they navigate their new life at camp: going on quests, fighting monsters, and most of all, sleeping with just about everyone!
1. Chapter 1

The New Trio

Ch. 1: Introduction

 **A/N: What's up guys. Ok, so I've wanted to do a smut fanfic focusing on my own characters, and I'd already created a few, so I came up with this. There will be some plot lines, some quests, and some actual detail in this, but it'll still mainly be a story full of fucking. This chapter won't have any, it'll just be to get the ball rolling. Let me know of any pairings you'd like me to do. Hope you enjoy!**

Percy looked down from the deck of the Argo II at the rocky terrain below. He, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Nico were all onboard, hovering 20,000 feet above the Grand Canyon. They'd been told by Chiron that Coach Hedge had picked up the scent of three more demigods. It was their job to collect them, hopefully without much trouble.

"Can't believe we're back here again." Piper muttered under her breath, obviously remembering the last time she'd been here with Jason and Leo. The three teens must've been at the same school as they'd been, because the ship currently hovered over the exact spot where Jason, Piper, and Leo had been rescued by Hedge and the other demigods.

Leo's voice came in over the intercom.

 _"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your Supreme Admiral Commander in Chief Leo speaking. I would just like to say thank you for choosing Valdez Airways this lovely afternoon. Also, I've spotted a large group of teenagers directly below us where the three newbies probably are. I've taken the liberty of starting our decent as we speak, and we should be at their level within five minutes. Oh, and there's a few hellhounds closing in on them. Again, thank you for fly/sailing with Valdez Airwaves."_

The group had been laughing at his stupidity for most of the PSA, but snapped to attention when hellhounds were mentioned. They scrambled to get their armor on and weapons ready. The guys went around loading the new weapons on the main deck, which were high powered turrets that fired Celestial Bronze. As they drew within a few hundred feet, Jason spotted five hellhounds climbing up the canyon towards the teens. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Nico each sat down behind one of the five turrets that lined their side of the ship. They all zoomed in as best they could on the pack of monsters, then opened fire.

"Woooo! Suck it hellhounds!" Percy yelled from his gun. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was such a Seaweed Brain.

In no time the five mutts were turned to dust. The group was about to leave their stations when Nico spotted something.

"Guys." he called out. "There's more."

The group rushed to the edge to see. Sure enough, a large pack of about twenty hounds could be seen coming through the museum towards the kids. It was clear which three were the demigods, as they were the only ones who'd backed up to the edge of the glass platform. One of them glanced over the railing, probably debating whether or not it was a survivable jump. She then glanced up and saw the Argo II. She got the attention of her friends, who quickly looked up at them. From the zoomed in view of his turret, Nico saw that they were terrified. They probably thought the hellhounds and the Argo II were on the same side kidnapping them or something.

Just then, the pack of hounds broke through the glass doors onto the platform. The three teens screamed as the pack raced towards them, not even bothering with the rest of the kids.

"Fire!" yelled Jason, even though no command was needed. The group opened fire on the advancing pack, quickly killing most of its members. Only four remained after the initial attack, and they hid themselves in the pack of kids. Nico smirked, the dogs apparently didn't know Celestial Bronze couldn't affect mortals, they were no safer in the pack of kids than they were out in the open.

The teens opened fire once more, bullets ripping through the group of teens, who apparently thought the hellhounds were puppies or something. They were soon shocked to see them all drop dead, however, as they were quickly shot.

Finally the Argo stopped descending, its main deck level with the platform. The five demigods jumped out onto the glass floor. Piper quickly went around charmspeaking the memories of dogs being shot out of the mortals' minds. Percy and the other three turned to face the other three.

There were two girls and one boy. They all looked to be around the same age (17) as Percy and the gang, maybe a year younger or so. One girl had brown/blonde hair, and was quite tan. She had a tight body that quickly gained the attention of the guys, and nicely sized tits that held their attention. What stood out, other than her tits, were her eyes. They were the same sea-green as Percy.

The other girl was slimmer than the first, built more like a gymnast, and looked a bit younger. The group knew immediately that she was a daughter of Athena. She looked like a younger, less developed Annabeth. Same blonde hair, same same stormy grey eyes. The only difference was that she was a bit more tan. She was less developed in that her curves weren't quite as good as they probably would be. However, she also had a great pair of boobs that looked even better on her smaller frame.

Finally, there was the only male in the trio. The girls, and even the guys, found him quite attractive. He had dark brown, almost black hair that contrasted his pale skin, navy blue eyes, and was quite well built for his age.

Percy stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"Hey there, I'm Percy Jackson."

The guy cautiously shook his hand. "Myles Remis. What the hell just happened? Why were there a bunch of deranged mutts that just got slaughtered by you guys that went unnoticed by everyone else but us?"

Percy sighed. "This is going to be hard to believe, but you three are demigods."

The smaller girl cocked her head. "Demigods? Like the children of Greek gods?"

They all nodded. The three newbies all looked either confused or skeptical.

"Look," said Percy. "We'll explain everything else on the ship. We've got to get you three out of here. It's no longer safe for you now that you know who you are."

"We can't just leave." said Myles. "Our coach will report us as missing, and then-"

"Actually kid, your coach knows all about you, so there will be know need to worry." Gleason Hedge showed up behind Percy and his friends, accompanied by Piper. "I told these guys you lot were special, so they're here to pick you up and take you somewhere safe."

The three still looked skeptical, but relented. They climbed aboard the ship, leaving Hedge and their schoolmates behind.

"So," said Percy once they'd left. "I think introductions are necessary. Like I said earlier, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Annabeth stepped forward. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Jason was next. "Names Jason Grace, son of Zeus."

Piper stepped up next. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

The green-eyed girl opened her mouth to speak, but Piper cut her off. "Yes, and daughter of actor Tristan McLean."

The green-eyed girl closed her mouth, slightly red.

Nico went next. "I'm Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades."

 _"And this is your Supreme Admiral Commander in Chief Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."_

The three jumped at the unexpected voice, causing everyone else to laugh.

They regained their composure, then introduced themselves.

"I'm Taryn Harris." said the green-eyed girl.

"Kaia Martinez" said the blonde.

"Again, I'm Myles Remis." said the brunette guy.

The trip back to Camp Half-Blood was spent explaining to the teens who they were, what they would be experiencing, and getting to know them, which took an unexpected turn.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" asked Percy, sitting in a chair below deck.

The three looked at each other and giggled. "Well, one thing we really enjoy doing a lot is..."

"Fucking!" said Kaia enthusiastically.

The gang sat their, jaws dropped at how open they were with it. The trio shrugged, not really concerned with them knowing.

"So...are you guys just gonna start sleeping around once we get to camp?" asked Annabeth, obviously not really comfortable with the idea of letting three sex-addicted teens, who were all quite attractive, loose on the camp.

Taryn shrugged. "I mean, if there's people who I find attractive, probably."

The other two nodded in agreement. Soon after that, Leo came on over the loudspeaker announcing their arrival at camp. They landed right outside Thalia's Pine, and soon had a crowd of people swarming to see the new arrivals. They all stepped off, and were soon met by Chiron, who quickly assigned Percy and the gang the task of showing their new camp mates around. As they left, and as the crowd dispersed, Annabeth noticed Taryn and Kaia checking out some of the Apollo kids playing basketball, while Drew and the other Aphrodite girls practically drooled over Miles. Yep, things were going to get a lot different soon.

That night at the campfire, everyone kept watching the new trio. They all wanted to see when they got claimed. They sang their usual songs, but the fire glowed a unique shade of red for the camp's excitement and tension. Finally, during some weird song about a turtle being ridden through Tokyo, there was a flash of light above Kaia's head. Everyone turned to see a grey owl above the newest daughter of Athena. Everyone congratulated her, but were more anxious for Miles and Taryn, who no one had a clue about, unlike Kaia, who they assumed was Athena due to her similar looks with Annabeth. Soon after that, a bright light shone around Miles. Everyone looked up to see a golden lyre floating above him, the sign of Apollo.

Another twenty minutes of tense waiting went by before a light shine above Taryn's head. Everyone looked at her, some with awe, some with confusion. Taryn looked up to see a blue trident floating above her. Percy broke through the crowd and smirked.

"Well, guess I've got a new sister."


	2. Midnight Beach Fun

The New Trio

 **A/N: Wassup! Sorry for my extended absence. School work was piling up, and I've had less time now that I'm working. I decided about a month ago to not write anything until summer started. Now that summer has arrived, I have a lot more free time, so expect more chapters soon! For those of you that read my Argo III story, expect a new chapter within the next day or two. Anyway, sit back, R/R, and I'll see ya soon. Peace**

Ch. 2: Midnight Beach Fun

Nico lay awake in bed, not able to sleep. He lay there thinking of how the camp had changed in the past few days. With the arrival of the three new campers, who were all sex-crazed, it seemed like everyone at camp was getting some. Myles was an instant hit with the girls at camp, so he had no trouble getting into their pants. The same could be said for Taryn, who practically begged for guys to fuck her by the way she dressed and the way she flirted with them. In the three or four days she'd been at camp, Nico had seen at least seven guys following her into Cabin 3. She'd even kicked Percy out of his own cabin so she could fuck. The one Nico hadn't seen getting laid was Kaia. She seemed a bit more reserved than the other two, which made Nico think she was a freak in bed. He suddenly had the mental image of Kaia riding his cock, grinding her pussy against him while her small but perky tits bounced hypnotically. Nico's cock was soon hard as steel. Knowing he'd never fall asleep now, he got up to take a walk outside. It was late enough for the harpies to be gone, so he had no worries.

Nico walked down to the beach by the lake. He figured it might calm him to hear the waves. As he approached the beach, he saw another figure sitting in the sand. He slowly walked up to them, careful not to be seen or heard. As he got closer, his heart skipped a beat as he realized it was Kaia of all people. He dropped his guard and quickened his pace. She never noticed him until he sat down next to her.

"What brings you out here?" he asked. "You know it's against the rules."

Kaia smirked. "If it's against the rules, then why are you out here?"

Nico smirked and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same thing." said Kaia. "I kept thinking, so I just can't fall asleep."

Nico nodded, but didn't say anything. He now noticed what Kaia was wearing. She had on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of cotton panties. That seemed to be it. The mental images returned and Nico felt the blood flowing to his crotch. The two were silent for a minute, not really knowing what to say. Nico had been one of the ones on the Argo II when Kaia was rescued, and they'd trained together once or twice in the past few days, but other than that they didn't know each other very well.

Nico finally broke the ice. "So how are you liking camp?"

Kaia smiled and replied. "It seems like a fun place. I know Myles a and Taryn are enjoying themselves."

Nico laughed. "Yeah, that's for sure."

More silence followed before Nico kept talking. "Not to be weird or anything, but you three all said you loved having sex when we first picked you guys up, yet I haven't seen you hanging around anybody other than Myles and Taryn. What gives?"

Kaia shrugged. "Not sure. I've flirted with a few of the guys here, but none of them did anything for me. I wanted my first fuck at my new home to be special, but I can't find the right guy yet. I know it sounds silly considering I'll probably end up like the other two, but it's just what I want."

Nico nodded. "Actually, it doesn't sound silly at all. I'm sure you'll find someone very soon."

Kaia looked at him and the two said nothing for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes. Finally Nico leaned in and captured her lips. She quickly returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and the two danced with each other before he explored her mouth more. He slipped his hand under her shirt and ran it up her smooth body. She broke the kiss and took off her t-shirt, crossing her arms at the hem and pulling it over her head, tossing it away. They continued their make out session while Nico cupped one of her small B cup tits in his hand. He softly squeezed it, then ran his thumb over the nipple, causing Kaia to moan softly and lightly push her chest into his hand.

Nico broke the kiss and kissed along her jawline while his hand slipped lower. He slipped it under her panties, and heard her breath hitch as he lightly touched her clit. He kissed and sucked on her neck as he gently ran his middle finger up her slit, gently rubbing her nub when he was at the top. He ran it back down her folds, pressing it into her opening, but not actually going inside her. Kaia moaned and arched her back at his teasing. He decided to go a bit further, so he kissed his way down her smooth body, stopping for a moment to kiss and suck her boobs, until he reached the hem of her panties. He looked up saw her grey eyes looking back at him full of lust. She raised her butt off the ground, and he slid off her final piece of clothing, tossing it away without a care.

He sat up for a moment to take off his own shirt, peeling it off to reveal a chiseled torso. He looked down at the petite girl beneath him. He took in the sight of her small but firm, and still growing, tits, her shaved pussy that was spread just for him. He looked back into Kaia's eyes and smiled, then got back to work. He spread her folds with his fingers and ran his tongue up her slit. He heard her moan softly and smirked, determined to hear that more. He lightly sucked on her clit while one finger slowly pushed its way into her tight pussy. She moaned louder and squirmed a bit. That sound was becoming addictive. He picked up the pace and sucked harder while he pushed another finger inside her. He began pumping his hand, earning even more of that delightful sound. He looked up at her and saw her eyes shut as she was completely lost in the moment. He added a third finger and curled them upward. That was too much for Kaia as she shuddered hard, her juices spilling out onto his hand. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, drinking all of her sweet juices. When he was done, Kaia took his hand and brought it up to her mouth. One by one, she put each finger in her mouth and sucked off her juices, never breaking eye contact.

Nico stood up and removed his pants and underwear. Kaia's breath hitched when she saw Nico's cock. It was gorgeous. At least eight inches long, possibly closer to nine, and just thick enough for her small hand to barely fit around. She began to sit up to take him in her mouth, but he pushed her back down.

Nico smiled and shook his head. "Maybe another time, but tonight's about you."

Kaia smiled and lay back down. She felt his head poking her entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut as his hard cock slowly slid into her. Eventually it fit entirely inside her, and she suddenly felt an emptiness in her crotch as he drew back. That feeling was soon lost as he quickly pushed back into her, and began pumping in and out of her. Kaia moaned loudly as the biggest cock she'd ever had picked up its pace. She reached down to rub her clit, but Nico quickly grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. She struggled to break his grip, but gave up when he leaned in and kissed her once more. His other hand rubbed circles on her clit, causing her to squirm under him. The pleasure that had built up inside her was nearly unbearable. Right before she could release however, Nico stopped and pulled out of her.

Kaia whimpered at the sudden loss and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. He smiled softly, and let go of her hands. He then flipped her over onto her stomach. She got the idea and got on all fours. He then slammed back into her tight pussy again. He wasted no time in picking up the pace, and was soon slamming in and out of her at a blistering pace. Kaia's eyes rolled back into her head due to Nico's new approach. Gone was the tenderness and sensuality from earlier. Now, he fucked her with reckless abandon, slapping her ass, seemingly slamming into her harder and faster with each and every blow. She loved it. Finally, she moaned loudly as she came hard. Her juices came gushing out of her pussy, some squirting onto Nico's crotch and stomach. She was exhausted, and thankfully Nico gave one final push inside her as he reached his own peak. Hot, sticky ropes of cum fired off into her pussy, filling her up to the brim. He pulled out, and his cum started leaking out of her opening.

The two exhausted teens collapsed next to each other in the sand. For a few minutes, neither said a word, they just looked into each other's eyes. Finally, Kaia smiled and whispered, "Thank you. That was amazing."

Nico couldn't respond, he was too tired. Eventually the two got up and returned to their respective cabins. Each one slept great for the remainder of the night, each teen dreaming of the other.


	3. Taryn's List

The New Trio

ch. 3: Taryn's List

 _Taryn POV_

I rolled out of bed with a huge smile on my face. How could I not? I was in a place filled with super hot guys, all of whom I've heard have huge tools and know how to use them. I'd Arcady slept with some of them, and I knew I was going to end up fucking all of them, but I decided to make a list of the best guys and go from there. I spent about thirty minutes writing down all the names of the guys I wanted to fuck. It ended up something like this:

 _Percy_

 _Jason_

 _Leo_

 _Nico_

 _Stoll Brothers_

 _Malcolm_

 _Zeus_

 _Poseidon_

 _Apollo_

I wrote a few more names down of other campers I thought would be fun, then got dressed. I put on a white tank top that was a size or two too small for me, not bothering with a bra since my small top kept my tits held up, and by that I mean they were nearly bursting out of my top. I then threw on a blue G-string and a pair of booty shorts that left the very bottom of my ass peeking out. I looked at myself in the mirror, threw my brown/blonde hair into a ponytail, then got ready to leave.

No sooner did I turn to leave did the first camper on my list walk in the door.

"Hey Percy!" I said, slowly walking over to him.

His eyes widened when he saw my outfit. "Oh, uh, hey Taryn. What're you up to?"

I was only about a foot away from him. "Well, I happened to be really horny right now." I said, now standing right in front of him. "And I was wondering if you'd be able to help me out with that?"

I gave him my puppy dog eyes as I slipped my hands under his shirt, tracing his rock hard abs. He averted my eyes, trying to control his hormones.

"I uh...I don't think that'd be such a good idea." he said, starting to back away. "I mean, we're half-siblings, so we're really not supposed to..."

He ended up backing right into a wall. I smirked as I now had him trapped. I pressed my large, soft tits into his torso.

I leaned in closer and said seductively. "Come on Percy, you know you want it too. Can't you just help a girl out. I haven't had sex in weeks, and my pussy is getting too tight. Pleeeaassse?."

I slid one hand down and unbuttoned his jeans. I slid the zipper down and reached inside, stroking his large cock. I started placing soft kisses on his neck, leading up to his ear. I sucked his earlobe for a moment and whispered.

"Just let go Percy. Give in and take me."

Percy, who'd been in a trance of sorts, snapped out of it. He put his hands on my hips, thumbs slipping under my tank top...

And he pushed me away.

"Look Taryn," he said. "This is wrong, and you know it. I'm with Annabeth now, and we're still siblings. You can fuck any guy in camp that you want, just not me."

He redid his jeans, and walked back outsider. I stood there stunned, mouth hanging open. Never had I been rejected by a guy, never. I'd used all my best moves, and he still said no? I left the cabin, and walked into the forest to clear my mind. I ended up by Zeus' Fist, and sat down on a rock. I sat there for about twenty minutes, pondering what had just happened. I was sitting there, thinking maybe I wasn't as good as I thought I was, when a voice called out.

"Hey there!"

I looked up and saw Jason walking towards me. I smiled weakly as he approached me.

"You're Percy's new sister, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I wish I wasn't."

He frowned. "Why not? Percy's a great guy."

I slumped down. "Yeah, but he won't fuck me since we're siblings."

Jason stood there for a moment, not entirely sure what to say. "I uh...well..."

I stood up, looking defeated. "I guess I'm not as sexy as I thought I was. Guess my looks only work on normal guys."

"Woah woah woah." said Jason. "What're you talking about? You're one of the sexiest girls in the whole camp!"

I looked up at him, not believing him. "Really?"

He nodded. "You should've heard how the other guys have been talked about you. Practically the whole camp wants to bend you over and fuck you!"

I smirked at him. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

He looked unsure. "Uh...well..."

I went back to looking upset, and started to walk away. "I knew you were bullshitting me."

Jason quickly jumped in my path. "No no no!" he said, grabbing my shoulders. "I definitely think you're sexy. It's just hard to say that since I'm dating Piper."

I smirked again. "Would you wanna fuck me?"

He looked unsure again. "I mean...if I wasn't with Piper, yeah probably."

I grinned sexily. "Well you're not with Piper right now, are you?"

He looked confused. "What? No I'm still going out with Piper. I'm mean right now it's just you and me..."

He suddenly realized what I was saying, and started backing up. "Woah now. Taryn, I think you're one of the hottest girls in camp now, but I'm not going to cheat on Piper."

I lucked out again, and he backed himself right up against Zeus' Fist. I got in close. "I wouldn't tell her, and I know you wouldn't tell her. It would be our little secret. Just you, me, and my hot, wet, tight little pussy.

I could see him faltering, and he gave one last defense. "I don't think my father would be too pleased with me cheating on someone at his temple."

I smirked and slid my hands under his shirt, tracing his abs. "Actually, I think you're father would be pleased if he saw his son dominating the daughter of his brother. Don't you?"

Thunder rolled overhead, seemingly signaling Zeus' approval. Jason looked around for a way out since he was out of excuses. I quickly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. It took a moment, but I felt him relax, then return the kiss. I opened my mouth, and his tongue shot in. We explored each other's mouth as our hands roamed each other's body.

My hands snaked down to his jeans, which I quickly undid, and slid them down along with his boxers. I got down on my knees and licked the underside of his nine inch cock from base to tip. I sucked on the tip, looking at him with my sea-green eyes. I began to bob my head, taking more and more of him in my mouth each time. He stripped off his shirt to reveal a chiseled torso that would make Zeus himself jealous. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, but still had a few inches left. I started stroking him with my hands, but he wouldn't have it. When I said Zeus would want to see him dominate me, I guess he took it to heart. He grabbed my hands and held them over my head, and began pumping in and out of my mouth. Without my hands, I started bobbing my head t try and meet his thrusts. I gagged as his huge rod pounded my throat over and over. Unhappy with me not being able to take all of him, he grabbed my hair by the ponytail and shoved his whole cock in my mouth.

I gagged as he cut off my airway, I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I looked up and him, my sea-green eyes wide with panic and watering. He finally took it out, letting me catch my breath for a moment. I didn't have long, as he soon started smacking my cheeks with his cock. I opened my mouth again, and he pushed himself all the way in again. This time he started pumping his hips. He would pull out so that only his head was in my mouth, the push all of it in until my lips would meet the skin above his crotch. He picked up the pace, abusing my throat with every stroke. Finally he pulled out, and stroked his cock until he dumped his load of cum on my face.

I sat there on my knees, breathing deeply, looking up at him with his cum on my face. He looked me in the eyes and smirked.

"Clean yourself up."

I quickly scooped up his load and swallowed it all. I have to admit, I loved the taste. I smirked and stood up. I gently pushed him so that he was sitting on the base of Zeus' Fist. I stripped off my tank top, my 36D boobs jiggling as the small article of clothing was pulled over them. I then turned around, hooked my thumbs in my shorts, and slowly pulled them down. I turned back around and walked over to Jason. I stood over him with my thong-clad pussy right in front of his face. He could probably see my juices dampening the material. He looked up at me, smirked, and ripped my underwear off of me. I stepped over him so that his face was in between my legs. I grabbed the back of his head and guided him to my trimmed pussy. He immediately began eating me out. He grabbed two handfuls of my bubble butt, and snaked his tongue into my cunt while his nose rubbed my clit. I closed my eyes and moaned as he worked his magic. He flicked his tongue against my G-spot, and I gasped in pleasure. He even stuck a finger in my ass while he sucked in my clit. In no time, I was ready to cum. I closed my eyes and got ready...right as Jason stopped.

"Oh come on!" I whined, trying to push his face back into my needy cunt.

He laughed, then laid me down on the ground. I spread my legs, giving him a good view of my tight, pink pussy. He lined himself up, and drove himself into my hot cunt. He moaned as his thick cock penetrated my tight hole. He wasted no time, and soon the only sounds were my moans and his balls slapping against me. I rubbed my clit while he leaned forward and sucked on my tits. I held his head with my other hand as he flicked my hard nipples with his tongue, switching between each one every minute or so. I closed my eyes as pleasure took over and I finally came. I clamped down on his dick as my juices flowed out and coated him.

Jason pulled out, and flipped me over. I got on all fours and shook my ass at him. He grabbed my hips and pushed himself deep into me again. He was close to cumming, and fucked me harder than anyone had before. He undid my ponytail, and my hair quickly became a mess. I was moaning and screaming nonstop while he drove himself balls deep with every thrust, his balls slapping my clit.

"Oh yeah.." I panted. "That's it baby, give me that big thick cock. Fuck yes...right there...uh huh...fuck Jason, make me your cock sleeve..."

Right when I thought he was going to cum inside me, he pulled out. I thought he would turn me around, but my eyes widened when I felt his tip pushing against my rosebud.

"Wait Jason, not too hard it's gonna-OH FUCK!"

He didn't listen and slammed into my tighter hole. He immediately shoved himself in until the skin above his dick met my ass. He stayed there a moment, loving how my ass spasmed as it tried to accommodate his cock, contracting around him over and over. He began pumping in and out, slowly. I whined, wanting him to just fuck me senseless. Reading my mind, he picked up the pace and began expanding my asshole with every stroke. I rocked back and forth, meeting him blow for blow, loving how deep inside me he went. He grabbed my swinging tits, leaned in, and moaned.

"I told you I was going to dominate you. What better way than to dump my load in your sweet ass?"

I couldn't respond. My eyes had rolled back into my head as he stretched my ass to the breaking point with his huge cock. He slapped my ass, loving the way it jiggled. He kept slapping it until it became a deep shade of red. It hurt, but felt so good at this point. I came for a second time, moaning loudly, but unable to form a complete thought. Finally, he picked up the pace, nearly causing me to black out, and buried himself to the hilt in my ass. We both moaned as his hot load filled my hole. He pulled out, and his load spilled out of what used to be my tightest hole, which was now gaping.

I heard a few clicks, then turned around to see Jason snapping photos of my cum filled ass. I couldn't have cared less at this point, and even posed for him. I flipped over onto my back, spread my legs, and raised my hips so he could see his cum dripping out of me. He snapped a few more pictures, then assured me that he wouldn't show anyone since he didn't want someone telling Piper. He then left, and I lay there for a few more minutes, exhausted. I could cross Jason off my list, but something told me I'd be going back to him again.

 **A/N: Another chapter done! Bet you guys thought she'd make Percy crack huh? They'll fuck each other at some point, but not yet. I'm gonna make you guys wait a while for that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. R/R, and I'll be back in a few. Peace**


End file.
